Perfect Love
by Neko Espada
Summary: Even mad scientists can fall in love.


It was already late and not many Arrancars were seen in the corridors of Las Noches. Despite that it always was night in Hueco Mundo, the residents of Las Noches still divided their day to an approximate morning, midday and evening. It was made in order to not completely lose the perception of time.

Most of the Arrancars were about to go to sleep already while all the rest of them were still busy with something. Szayel Apporo was one of them. He was still working in his lab, though as usual, just except for the fact that this time not much enthusiasm was felt in his work and actions.

Suddenly someone knocked the door of the room, where Octava was working. Szayel Apporo put away the material, which he has been examining, and turned to the visitor, who has just entered the room.

"Oh, Aroniro-kun."-Octava recognized the visitor.-"Do you need something?"

"Well, I was just a bit bored, so I decided to visit you and find out how you are doing."-Aroniro replied.

"I see. Sorry, I am too busy to talk at the moment."-Szayel Apporo said and returned to his work.

Aroniro was thoughtfully looking at his friend for a while and then he talked again.

"Ne, Szayel Apporo. Why are you so sad?"-he asked.

"Sad? What are you talking about?"-Szayel Apporo said without turning to Aroniro.-"I am not sad at all."

"But I can see it. No need to pretend. Because I still will be able to understand what you feel."-Aroniro said.

"Huh?"-Szayel Apporo finally turned to his interlocutor and looked a bit surprisedly at him.-"Since when you are able to understand the feelings of others so well, Aroniro-kun?"

"Well, I have the body of this Shiba guy."-Aroniro said, pointing at his face.-"I rummaged a bit in his memories and feelings, so now I can understand many things, which I couldn't realize before."

"Oh, I see. After all, you have permanently used his appearance until now, since I customized your Shiba Kaien's form for you."-Octava smiled slightly.

"Yeah. And I am still grateful to you for that. After all, due to your help I should not be afraid of sunlight anymore while I am in this form. It's good that you helped me to get rid of this weakness, Szayel Apporo. Thanks again, I guess."-Aroniro smiled widely with Kaien's usual smile.

Szayel Apporo nodded and once again returned to his work.

"So, about our previous subject. You still don't want to tell me why you are sad?"-Aroniro asked.-"You know, you can tell me about everything what bothers you. Maybe I will be able to help."

"I am just tired. That's all."-Octava replied.

"Really?"-Aroniro asked doubtfully.

"Yes."-Szayel Apporo said.-"Please, don't distract me anymore. We can talk later."

"...Fine. Then see ya."-Aroniro said and left the room.

Right after Aroniro left Octava's lab and went through the corridor, heading to his room, he met Tesla and Yilfort on his way.

"Aroniro-san, you have just met with Szayel Apporo-san, right?"-Tesla asked.-"How is he?"

"Well, he looked pretty sad and refused to explain me what happened."-Aroniro replied.

"Just as I thought."-Yilfort muttered.

"Can you, guys, tell me what's going on? Looks like at least you know something."-Aroniro said.

"Well, you see, yesterday Szayel Apporo-san had a quarrel with Noitora-sama.."-Tesla said somehow unsurely.-"I think this is the reason."

"And what so special was in that quarrel? That bastard Noitora often teases the others and everyone has already managed to get used to it. I don't think that such usual event, as a quarrel with that guy, could make Szayel Apporo so sad."-Aroniro said thoughtfully.

Two fracciones exchanged glances with each other and then decided to explain everything more clearly to Aroniro.

"Well, you may not have noticed but Nii-san has a crush on Noitora for a pretty long time already. However, he always tried to hide his feelings from him. But yesterday he decided to confess his love to Noitora after all."-Yilfort said.

"And, as you can guess, Noitora-sama wasn't pleased at all. He immediately pissed off and refused to Szayel Apporo-san in the most rude way. After that he told him that he has never loved him and promised to kill Szayel Apporo-san, if he will ever talk to him about his love again."-Tesla said.

"That's why Nii-san feels so awful now."-Yilfort said.-"I hope he will recover soon."

"That bastard.."-Aroniro clenched his fists in impotent rage because he couldn't do anything against Noitora.-"What so special Szayel Apporo found in him anyway?"

"Well, Nii-san always had a rather strange taste."-Yilfort shrugged.

"I think we should talk again."-Aroniro said, going to visit the lab.

"Wait, Aroniro-kun."-Yilfort stopped him.-"It's better not to disturb Nii-san now. I think he wants to stay alone for a while."

Aroniro was hesitating for bit but then he nodded with a sigh.

"Fine. I will talk to him tomorrow."-he said.

On the next day Aroniro visited Szayel Apporo again. The scientist was in the same depressed mood as before.

"Ne, listen..Actually, I don't know how to give love advices, but I think you shouldn't worry so much about that event."-Aroniro said.-"That guy isn't even worth your attention."

"So, you already know what happened."-Szayel Apporo replied while reading some of his notes.

"Yeah. Your brother and Tesla told me. You know they worry about you too."-Aroniro said.

"Well, neither you nor they can help me with that case."-Octava said.

"Maybe.."-Aroniro said.-"But I think if you will distract on something else it will help you to unwind a little. Oh, I know! How about to visit some part of the desert and gather a new data for your research?"

"Hmm..I don't know. I have a plenty of other things to do in my lab."-Szayel Apporo said.

"Oh, come on. I will make you a company."-Aroniro offered again.

Szayel Apporo was pondering over for some time. Then he put away his notes and turned to Aroniro.

"Looks like you won't leave me alone that easily."-Octava sighed.-"Fine. Let's go. I need to gather some new reiatsu samples of rare type Hollows from the Forest of Menoses."

Soon enough two Espadas left Las Noches and headed deeper in the desert. They managed to find the entrance to the Forest of Menoses pretty fast. Arrancars used Pesquis ability and started to search for reiatsu of that rare Hollows.

"This way."-Szayel Apporo said.

Arrancars headed further into the forest. They met some Hollows on their way, however, their type was not the one, which Szayel Apporo needed.

"Hmm..I am sure that their reiatsu was somewhere in this area."-Szayel Apporo said.-"I wonder where those Hollows went."

"Maybe it will be easier if we split up?"-Aroniro offered.-"It will help us to find them faster."

"Good idea."-Szayel Apporo nodded.

They went into different directions and continued to search for the specific Hollows.

Soon enough Aroniro was able to find the traces of required reiatsu.

"Heh, finally."-he thought but then remembered that he has no idea how to gather the reiatsu samples.

So Aroniro had no other choice but to head back and find Szayel Apporo. He used Pesquis ability again and quickly managed to detect, where the scientist was at the moment. Aroniro used Sonido and headed there.

Soon he saw his companion, who was sitting on the huge branch of the tree and thought over something. Aroniro wanted to call Szayel Apporo, but then he suddenly noticed some big shadow behind the nearby tree. In the next moment huge ball of red energy flew from that direction. Aroniro expected that Szayel Apporo will immediately evade it, but it seemed that Octava hasn't even noticed what is going on behind his back.

Then Aroniro quickly used Sonido, appeared behind his friend and managed to block the attack just in time by spinning his trident. Szayel Apporo turned around with a surprise in his eyes. Looks like he really didn't expect the attack.

"Oi, Szayel Apporo! What's up with you? We have been attacked. Draw your sword already!"-Aroniro hurried him.

Szayel Apporo took out his sword but Aroniro quickly noticed that his companion is not in the good enough state for a fight.

"Oh, whatever."-Aroniro sighed.-"Just stay back and I meanwhile will handle the enemy by myself."

Aroniro prepared for a fight just in time. In the next second big fat Hollow appeared from behind the trees and stopped not far away from two Espadas.

"Oh, it's a Volcanic Giant."-Szayel Apporo recognized the Hollow's type.-"Be careful. He can shoot a numerous Balas from his mouth.."

"Yeah. Thanks, I have already got it."-Aroniro said.

"Hey! You two!"-big Hollow addressed the friends.-"What the hell are you doing on Arturo-sama's territory?!"

"Huh? That Arturo guy again?"-Aroniro said.-"I wonder when he will understand that we can go wherever we want."

"What?!"-Giant asked angrily.-"So you are not going to leave?! Then I will have to teach you a lesson!"

Just as Szayel Apporo warned before, Volcanic Giant shot a row of hot red Balas out from his mouth. However, his attacks were rather slow, so Aroniro easily managed to neutralize all of them by water from Nejibana. Then, while Giant was charging the energy for the new attack, Aroniro quickly used his chance and managed to wound the enemy with one powerful slash.

For a moment Hollow was stunned but then he suddenly started to swell and tremble.

"What the..?"

"Such type always explodes before its death."-Szayel Apporo explained.

"Damn it!"-Aroniro quickly grabbed the scientist and rushed away, using Sonido.

They managed to escape in the last second. A moment later a huge explosion was heard behind their backs.

Aroniro landed on another huge branch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close."-he said.-"You should have warned me earlier."

Aroniro glanced at his friend and noticed that Szayel Apporo was deep in his gloomy thoughts again.

"Oi.."

"You know, I am not a fool at all and I always subconsciously knew that Noitora doesn't love me and will never reciprocate to me."-Szayel Apporo said sadly.-"But still I continued to hope by some reason. I wonder why.. Maybe I am a fool after all.."

Aroniro was silently looking at Szayel Apporo for a while but then he suddenly moved closer to him and softly pressed his lips against scientist's. Szayel Apporo's eyes widened in surprise. Before scientist could say something, Aroniro embraced him and pressed to himself.

"Eh, sorry..I just wanted to let you know that there are still other people, who need you and love you."-Aroniro said.

"I see.."-Szayel Apporo said.-"Thank you, Aroniro-kun.."

"Eh..yeah..So..How about to go and finally gather that reiatsu samples?"-Aroniro decided to change the subject.

"Mm? Samples?"-Octava asked and then suddenly remembered something.-"Oh, you see, in fact, I forgot to take a special device for that."

Anime sweat drop appeared near Aroniro's head.

"Well then, let's go back to Las Noches, I guess."-he said.

They left the Forest of Menoses and went through the desert, heading back to the castle. Aroniro glanced at his companion while they went and noticed that Szayel Apporo's mood changed markedly.

"I am glad that you cheered up a little."-Aroniro said.

"Yes. Thanks to you, Niro-kun."-Szayel Apporo smiled.

"Huuh? Niro-kun?"-Noveno thought and blushed slightly.

He wanted to reply something but in the next moment a strong onset of cold wind suddenly blew and nearly not knocked down the two Espadas.

"We'd better hurry until the sandstorm starts."-Szayel Apporo said, shrinking slightly from the cold.

Aroniro threw a quick glance at him, then took out his coat and put it on scientist's shoulders.

"Here."-Aroniro said.

Szayel Apporo looked a bit surprisedly at him.

"What?"-Aroniro asked somewhat embarrassedly and then a bit unsurely put his arm around scientist's shoulders.-"Come on already."

Szayel Apporo nodded, smiling again, and then cuddled to his friend while they went, making Aroniro to blush again.

A couple of days later Aroniro visited Octava's lab again.

"Oi, Szayel Apporo."-Aroniro greeted his friend with Kaien's smile.-"How are you?"

"I feel great."-Octava distracted from his research and turned to Aroniro.-"Do you want to spend some time with me again?"

"Well..Actually, I wanted to talk. It's about that kiss back then.."-Aroniro said, scratching his head.-"I don't expect that you will reciprocate to my feelings. I just wanted to let you know that you are important to me."

"I am glad to hear that, Niro-kun."-Szayel Apporo smiled.-"After all you always were on my side and supported me since we became friends. I just should have been more attentive then I would have noticed your feelings."

"It's all right."-Aroniro replied.-"It's not that important after all."

"But I guess our feelings are mutual."-scientist smiled again and adjusted his glasses.

"Huh? Really?"-Aroniro surprised.

"Yes. You are the one whom I can trust and who won't betray me, as I think. Am I right?"-Octava asked.

"Yes, of course."-Aroniro nodded.

After that he looked thoughtfully at the scientist, hesitating by some reason. Szayel Apporo chuckled then pulled Aroniro by the collar to himself and gave him a kiss on the lips. Then Noveno embraced the scientist and said: "I always will be nearby. I promise."


End file.
